The New Tao Master Hope
by Darkangel-Kikyo
Summary: This story is an AU story based on a girl named Hope and her adventures with her friends as she tries to capture my version of the Clow Cards called Tao cards.
1. Chapter One:A New Tao Master is Born P1

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura nor the Clow Cards, Kero, and Yue, however I do own Faith and everyone and everything else.  
  
Chapter One: A New Tao Master is Born Part 1 "Hey watch out, " Kero shouted! " What are you talking about?" "He's going to kill you if you don't move," Kero shouted! "Kero...help! Kero, Kero! Beep, beep, beep, beep. Shut up you stupid clock. Beep, beep beep beep. I said shut up. (Takes clock and throws it against the wall). Okay that's better so now I can go back to sleep.  
  
" Wake up honey so you can go to school," Dad called. Why, it's just going to be like any other day. " Well not today because something tells me that today is going to be different," Dad called. Dad, you have said that everyday since school started and they are always the same so goodnight Dad I love you. " So she wants to play that game, well, lets see how she likes this," Dad said. (So, he goes into her room and hops into bed with her while lying perfectly still. Next thing you know, she had to turn around and face while trying to put her hand on her other pillow. When she realized that she couldn't, she wakes up) Ahhhh, what are you doing? Are you nuts? " No, just anxious to make sure you aren't late to school today. So put on your school uniform after you tidy yourself up." Dad said while jumping out of the bed and walking out the door.  
  
Ten minutes later................... Of all the crazy things he could of done to wake me up, he had to use that trick he got off T.V. today. " Good morning sweetie and what do you want for breakfast," Dad was saying over the stove? "Probably nothing Dad considering that fighters like her don't deserved to eat," Angel said. [Ladies and gentlemen I would like to you to meet my sister also known as the head cheerleader of her high school and the perfect A's student. Gee, if she doesn't have a movie about her life or a book, I will be surprised!] Good morning sister and Dad don't worry about breakfast because I got to get to school. " Wait a minute honey, I know I have been saying this forever, but I know that today isn't going to be like any other day," Dad says," Guess what, I give you $10 if it is okay." Deal love you Dad and love you too sis [Even though, you are a pain in the...] " Honey, isn't that your bus?" Oh no! Wait for me! Hey Stop!!! Darn it I missed it again! " Hey, need a ride," Faith said. Thanks you are the coolest friend ever.  
  
At School............. " Okay class, please turn in your homework from two days ago," said Mrs. Zoey." Oh Hope I am very interested in seeing your work considering that you are our model student." " Well you know me Mrs. Zoey, I get my work done [eventually]. [Everyone I would like you to meet the human form of the Grim Reaper himself formally known as Mrs. Zoey. If you haven't figured it already, she didn't mean what she said about me being a model student. I know what you are thinking, but come on the only thing she is missing is a black cape and a scythe]. "All right class since today the teacher other teachers are moving to the new classroom in the other building, school has been cut short today. So...GO HOME, Mrs. Zoey shouted.  
  
"So did you do your homework," Faith asked? " Of course I did, I mean, who would want to spend a day in detention with Mrs. Zoey two days in a row," " Well hey I get your point, " Faith said. [Faith is so cool and I am so glad we are friends and of course my twin who was separated from me at birth, but we going to leave that alone]." So are you going to Tai Chi lessons today," Faith asked? "Yeah as soon as I clean the basement," Hope replied. " But, I thought you did it last time," Faith said. " I did, but my sister tricked me," Hope said." How did she do that?" Faith asked? "She had her boyfriend Eric around. Knowing me, you can get me to do anything as long as I can stare at a guy with silver hair and blue eyes," Hope said." Oh boy, see you at practice, bye," Faith said.  
  
At home... [How could I fall I for that trick when she does it every time that she has to clean the basement. Oh well like I said, I do anything to stare at a guy with silver hair and blue eyes. So I guess it's a small price to pay to see Eric]. "Ahhhhh! Ouch, ouch darn it! How could I have forgotten the stairs and why are these books on me," (Cough, cough, cough) darn you can tell that this basement hasn't been clean for a while. What is this? The book of the Tao okay , hey, maybe it will teach me to tell the future and stuff. But look it needs a key to open it and I know there has to be one around here. (The seal opens). That's creepy, now lets see what we have in here. Hum, hum, these don't look like "Tao cards" to me. What's this, Fiery Card. Who would mane a card Ahhhhhh! ( The cards began to glow and shoot out of the book). What's going on? (Then a figure came off the cover of the book who looked like a teddy bear only it had wings) What, who are you? " Hi, the name is Kero, and I am the guardian of the seal," Kero said.  
  
That's it! So did you like please read and review. 


	2. Chapter One: A New Tao Master is Born P2

Hi it's me again with another part of the first chapter because I just didn't feel right leaving out the rest of the chapter. So if you don't mind I would also like to introduce to my muse Kero say hi Kero. Kero: Hi everyone. Hey what about me? Sorry Hope I forgot about you for a second there. Well I'm not talking to you! Oh how very mature of you well Kero I guess you have to do the disclaimer then since Hope probably won't do! Kero here again saying that Firestar_Sakura does not own Card captor Sakura or as much as she would like to doesn't own Yue, the Clow Cards, or me. So there I said so now can we get some food I'm hungry. No you can't Kero, because you have to wait until the end of the fic. So now let the story begin. [Thoughts] (Actions) Chapter One: The New Tao Master is Born Part 2  
  
[Okay, now I am totally creeped out. One minute, I'm trying to clean the basement or at least about to then the next I'm listening to a stuffed teddy bear with wings that just came out of a book. Things can't get any worse than this]. "HEY KID," Kero shouted! Huh, are you talking to me? "Duh, hello you are the only person in this room," Kero said. " Now let me have a look a you," Kero said," I sense a lot of magic within you no wonder the cards left the book." "What," Hope asked? Kero smiled and said," From what I can see, the cards have chosen their new master." "Okay, slow your roll! I don't know what you are talking about this is a joke. Okay Dad, I know you like to win bets, but this is way overboard.  
  
"Oh no, here comes the denial stage," Kero said. "Hey what do you know about denial? You are just a stuffed teddy bear with wings," Hope said. " Well for you information, I'm the guardian of that book you have in your hands and if I was in my real form, you would be scared," Kero said. "Whatever, I'm going to leave call me when you reach your "real form," Hope said. "Hey, I'm not done talking to you," Kero said grabbing her hair and pulling her back.  
  
"Hey let me go, you stupid teddy bear," Hope shouted at him! "Not unless you are going to listen to me Hope," Kero said. "What, how so you know...my name, Hope asked? "I'll tell you, but you must listen to me," Kero said. "Okay, I'll listen...Kero," Hope said. "Good, now where to begin hum. You see Hope you come from a strong line of sorcerers and sorceresses for I can sense them within you. But there is ...something else something within you that makes you different than other sorceresses that I know," Kero said. "Well duh, I can't fly and I can't curse people though if I could my sister would be my guinea pig," Hope said.  
  
"No, that's not what I mean. Hope when the Tao Cards were created, they were made by the Taoist Trinity who made them on order to fight off the forces of evil. Though, the cards did fulfill their purposes, they proved too powerful to be controlled so the Taoist Trinity sealed the cards into the book of the Tao. Now that you have released them, it's your job to seal them and become their master," Kero said.  
  
"All right Kero, but you still haven't told me how you know my name," Hope said. "I am getting there. The reason why I know your name is because you possess the mark of the Phoenix," Kero said. "The mark of the what," Hope asked? "The Phoenix is a powerful creature that flames were said to be able to make the darkness cry out in fear," Kero said. "Yes, I understand, but you still haven't told me about this mark or at least why do I have it," Hope said impatiently. "When the Taoist Trinity sealed the cards away, they had use the flames of a Phoenix. However after the Taoist Trinity used the Phoenix's fames they had to bear its mark as a curse for their greed," Kero said.  
  
"But Kero, I thought that they did a good thing by sealing the cards if they were going crazy, "Hope said. "They were," Kero replied back. "Then, why did the Phoenix curse them," Hope asked? "Because Hope once they used the Phoenix's flames, they gave in to their own selfish purposes," Kero said. "Does that mean that I going to suffer the same fate as the Taoist Trinity because I bear that mark," Hope asked? "Strangely enough kid, you won't because the mark that the Taoist Trinity isn't the same as the one you have," Kero said. "You mean to tell me that you got me all scared about that story and I don't have the came mark," Hope yelled at Kero!  
  
"Well, why are you getting mad at me for? You act as if you want their mark," Kero said! "Don't be stupid! Of course I don't want their mark, but Kero why are you here, Hope asked? "The Phoenix created us as well," Kero said. "Created us, who is us, Kero," Hope asked? "Yue and me of course. For, we were created to make sure that history doesn't repeat itself," Kero said. "Hey Kero, Yue doesn't look like you does he," Hope asked? "Of course not, Yue is the second guardian of the Tao Cards, and he gets hiss powers from the moon," Kero said. "Then Kero, where do you get your powers from," Hope asked? " The sun," Kero replied. "But Kero you just come out of the book so why didn't Yue come out as well," Hope asked?  
  
"That's because Yue also serves as the judge in deciding who becomes the new master of the Tao Cards," Kero said. "Oh, so we are going to a trial once I have captured all the card Kero," Hope asked? "No silly, for when "you" capture the final Tao Card, Yue will reveal himself and you'll have to fight him in order to become his master, my mater, and the cards' master," Kero said. "Kero, how am I supposed to fight him," Hope asked? "With the Tao Cards," Kero said, "Since the Phoenix has chosen you to capture the cards, you should do just fine as long as Yue doesn't decide to kill you in case you lose." "Okay, I think I need a nap," Hope said.(Hope faints).  
  
Hum, that was some dream. Me, master of the Tao Cards and a talking teddy bear ha boy I need help," Hope said after waking up. " Good morning or afternoon since it is 4:00 P.M.," Kero said. (Hope turns and sees Kero floating in front of her).Ahhhhh, okay this is a dream wake up please wake up," Hope said to herself over and over again. "Hey Hope, would you mind not screaming I'm kinda hungry from playing that video game," Kero said. "Since when do guardian beast play video games," Hope asked while standing up. "Since, we learned how to read and learned our ABC's. Now come on because I can eat a truck load of food," Kero said while floating back and forth across the room. "All right, Kero," Hope said.  
  
In the kitchen... "All right hey Hope hand me some more of those pancakes," Kero said. "But Kero, you already had 13," Hope replied. "Thirteen, are you sure because it only feels as if I had one," Kero said. "Well duh, you have been eating tham so fast I'm surprised you haven't died because you ran out of room to breathe. "Okay I will take a break," Kero said. (Ten seconds later). "Hey Hope, you got any more pancakes because I really need something to eat," Kero asked? "Kero if you don't learn how to control that stomach of yours, I'm going to knock you out so you don't have to worry about it," Hope said. "Gee, you are so mean," Kero said.  
  
"Well how would you feel if you had a guardian beast eating all of your food," Hope asked Kero? "Quite honored because he could offer me protection," Kero said. "How are you going to protect me, Kero? It's obvious that you can't turn into your "real form" so what are you going to do stuff yourself until the cards give up," Hope asked him? "Okay, I see your point. But what I can do is teach you what you need to know to fulfill your destiny. "All right, but how am I supposed to capture the cards and keep my "normal lifestyle," Hope said. "Hope, I never that capturing the Tao Cards would be easy, but it's something you have to do. I'll help you to keep a "normal lifestyle", but the cards may appear at school or here at your house," Kero said.  
  
Kero I (door opens and closes). "Hey anybody here," Dad yelled. "Yes, Dad I'm home, Hope called back. "Hey, I didn't except to see you home so early," Dad said. "Well some the teachers were moving into the new building so they let go home," Hope said. "Well didn't I say that today would be different," Dad said. "Well I guess you were right [but if only you knew how right you are Dad]. "But honey, I'm surprised I didn't know that you were this hungry," Dad said as he looked at the empty pancake boxes. "Well you know me ha ha I got pretty hungry after I came back home and I guess I got too carried away.  
  
"Honey, I don't mind you eating pancakes, but five boxes," Dad said. "Well like I said, I was really, really hungry and couldn't control myself," Hope said. "That's all right just be careful that you don't eat too much all right," Dad said. "Oh, you don't have to worry about that I'm going on a "strict" diet," Hope said. "Okay, but aren't you supposed to be at a Tai Chi lesson, Dad said. "Oh, you're right! I'm going to be late. (She grabs her Tai Chi bag and runs out the door). "Great! First, I was close to being late to school and now I going to be late for my lesson. Things couldn't get any worse than this," Hope said aloud to herself.  
  
In front of the Tai Chi school.... "What the? What is going on," Hope asked herself? "I sense a Tao Card," Kero said. "Ahhh, where did you come from Kero," Hope asked him? "I'll tell you later, but you need to get in there and catch that card before someone gets hurt," Kero said. (Hope rushes inside to find that everyone is trapped within tree branches). "Kero, what's going on," Hope asked him? "It's the Wood Card," Kero said. "How am I supposed to capture it Kero," Hope asked. "You have to get it to reveal its true form otherwise you can't capture it," Kero said. "Okay Kero. (Hope runs and tries and attack the branches with a couple of punches and kicks). "Hey, what are you doing save all that energy for the Fight Card," Kero said. "Well, what else can I do Kero? "I have to get everyone out of that trap the card made," Hope said.  
  
"In order for you to capture the card, you have to call forth your sword," Kero said. "How," Hope asked? "By saying an incantation," Kero said. "What is it," Hope asked? "What is what," Kero asked back. " The incantation," Hope said. "You have to use your own and I can't tell you what to say. Listen to the voice of your soul within for it will tell what it is," Kero said. "Okay Kero, I think I got it....  
Powers of the ancient lines  
Earth, Fire, Wind, Water hear my cry  
To break to chains of fear and time  
To once again set my soul free  
Let the flames that once burned bright  
Become my sword to fight the night  
Release "Wow I actually did it," Hope said. "Like I said, you come from a long line of sorceresses and sorcerers. But enough of that, now you got to catch that card," Kero said. "All right Kero, I'm ready.  
  
That's is it so you can eat Kero ... Kero...Kero. Kero, where did you go? Kero: I'm over here. Kero, I thought I told you to wait. Kero: I know but these cookies wouldn't leave me alone. Oh boy. Please review. 


	3. Chapter One: A New Tao Master is Born P3

Kero, say hi for me okay. Kero: Hi everyone from the author herself and me of course. Kero thank you and Hope do you have anything you would like to add. [Silence] I guess she still isn't talking to me or doing what I asked when I asked "nicely". [Silence]. Oh well I tried so I guess that you have to do the disclaimer again Kero. Kero: Sakura here does not own Card captors Sakura or its all-star cast, but she does own her ideas which to me is something at least worth having I guess. You guess how could you say that Kero when I thought you loved me. Kero: I do oh man. I'm not talking to you. Kero: But, but oh well let the fic go on while I trying reasoning with why friend here. Oh come on Sakura I was just kidding around!  
  
Chapter 1: A New Tao Master is Born Part 3  
"Here I go. Wood card return to your spirit "Hey, stop," Kero shouted! "Why did you stop me," Hope asked? "Because I told you, that in order for you to capture the card you have to reveal its true form," Kero said. "How," Hope asked? By figuring out its weakness," Kero said. "Well okay, but Kero the only thing that might work is fire because water will just make it grow.  
"Good Hope, now you're really starting to think like a Tao Master uh Hope what are you doing," Kero asked! "Well, I'm trying to use fire on it," Hope answered him back. "Not that way, you are not going to get it to reveal its true form like that," Kero said while watching Hope trying to set the Wood Card on fire with a lighter. "What else can I do Kero," Hope asked. "Use a fire talisman," Kero said. "Okay, but please don't tell me I have to use an incantation to summon one," Hope replied sighing. "Well no, all you need is a piece of paper like this which I have by the way and just use your magic to make it into a fire talisman," Kero said. [Kero handed hope the piece of paper and she held it between her first two fingers]. " Now focus your chi and use it to transform the paper into a talisman," Kero said.  
"Okay, hmmmm. There I've done it. What now Kero," Hope asked? Now you have to use an incantation to use it," Kero said. "Kero, I don't know any incantation because the last one I used was luck," Hope sadly replied. "Try anyways," Kero said. "All right I'll try but I'm not making any promises," Hope said.  
Ancient powers hear my cry  
Release the light  
Fire [Fire shot out of the talisman hitting the Wood Card causing is to let go of the students and teachers in its trap]. "You have to use the talisman on the card again Hope, "Kero said as the Wood card was still turned into branches. "But Kero, I'm starting to get really tired all of a sudden," Hope answered while swaying from left to right. "Well that's because the talisman is using your magical energy to weaken the card more. Now just use it one more time and then it should reveal itself.  
"What if it still doesn't reveal itself Kero, Hope asked? "Well let us hope it does now use it before it recovers," Kero said. [Hope uses the talisman again hitting the Wood Card with an all out blast of fury. Then all the branches began to glow and turn into the form of a green woman covered in vines]. "It has revealed itself Hope now you can capture it Hope...Hope. Hey wake up," Kero said to a sleeping Hope lying on the floor. "Oh good morning Kero. "Don't good morning me. You have to capture that card now Hope before it changes back into branches," Kero said.  
"All right don't get your feathers all worked up. Now what was that incantation for capturing cards [Snores]. "Hey Hope isn't that Eric," Kero said. "It is him, I can't believe that card tried to hurt him. All right that does it  
With this blessed seal, I  
Command you to return to where  
Your spirit is confined  
Wood Card [Then the figure of the woman is engulfed in a circle of fire and turned into a card]. "That should show her not to mess with guys I like. Now let me go see how he is doing. Eric, Eric are you all right," Hope asked a boy lying on the ground unconscious.  
"Huh all man it's just Josh. Boy all my dreams and hopes. Gee, I feel so alone," Hope said sadly as she walked to nowhere really. "Hey, don't forget about me hey I'm talking to you," Kero said as he watched Hope walking out the door. "I hear you Kero, but I'm going home.  
  
At home...  
  
"I am so tired I'm going to bed. Kero, you should be going to bed to instead of playing that video game again," Hope said tiredly. "But, I still haven't beaten your high score yet," Kero said. "Please Kero, I'll make you some more pancakes tomorrow if you turn the game off and go to bed," Hope said while getting in her bed. "Oh why didn't you say that in the first place," Kero said turning off the game and flying over to where Hope's pillow was. "You know what Hope," Kero asked sleepily. "What," Hope said turning off the light and lying down on her pillow.  
"You did good on your first try. I mean you could improve, but most Tao masters in training at your age could not catch a Tao Card on the same day that they released the cards," Kero said. "Thanks Kero, that was nice to hear," Hope said. "Well as the saying goes one card down 51 more to go," Kero said. "Huh, what did you say," Hope said sleepily. "One down 51 more to go," Kero said. "Oh that' s what I thought you said," Hope said while closing her eyes. [Then all of a sudden those words 51 more cards sunk in]. "What, 51 more cards, Hope shouted!  
  
End of Part 3 and Chapter One  
  
Next time: Hope begins her training to become the new master of the Tao Cards. Also, Hope discovers another all when a new card joins the fun. Next Chappie Chapter 2: The Master of the Wind Part One. 


	4. Big Apology

Dear fellow readers and friends who are reading this:  
  
I have the most terrible thing to say and that is that I won't be able to update my chapters as quick or for a while because of school and stuff so I'm sorry. However, if you guys and gals can do me a favor I would really appreciate it if y'all could at least write or type me five reviews so I can see why you like my stories at all. So, if you do that for me I put off at least two, three, or four chapters for both of my stories okay. Thank you for your time.  
  
P.S.: You don't have to do five reviews for both of them you could just do three for one and two for the other. Or if you want to, you can four for one and one for the other either way I going to be happy. So please do this for me I mean if I'm asking a lot from y'all I'm sorry but please do this for me. 


End file.
